


Counting the days until you can be mine

by I_dont_know_what_I_am_doing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), I REPEAT THEY ARE FAMILY, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, More like going to be the whole cake tho, NOT ANOTHER WAY OKAY, Shiro Tries His Best, Shiro and Keith are close due to being family, Slow Burn, THEY LOVE EACHOTHER IN THE FAMILY WAY, keith is sad, shiro is keith's half brother, slice of life sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_what_I_am_doing/pseuds/I_dont_know_what_I_am_doing
Summary: Keith lost almost everyone that was important to him, but his half-brother who is missing an arm. Keith has to adjust to live without his parents and move to a new school with new people. He meets a boy, Lance who happens to also live close by and joins their friend group and struggles with having a crush on Lace. (Also other stuff happens and I am back at writing summaries)





	Counting the days until you can be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to make sure that everyone who reads this knows that I am dyslexic and had many years of reading/writing tutoring and I still struggle with it, but it is a lot better then when it was when I was younger. I still mix up words a lot, and sometimes not even spellcheck can catch my mistakes. So like if something doesn't make sense to you or you think I mixed up some words in my writing feel free to tell me! I don't bite and would love the help.

It was a nice hot summer day the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. A few kids were running around in a front yard as a moving truck drove past their house and stopped next door. A boy in a red jacket and with black hair stood right next to the driveway in the grass and watched as the moving truck had drove into the rocky driveway. Keith looked down at his shoes. He was going to go to Garrison high school and move there sophomore year. The year where most kids found their groups already and know how the school works. Keith was popped out of his thoughts as he felt a plastic arm drape over his shoulder and looked up to see his older brother Shiro looking back at him. 

"It is a new chapter in our story. We can move on from the accident."Shiro said with a smile before lifting his fake arm off Keith's shoulder. Keith just nodded and watched as people wearing blue uniforms came out of the moving truck to move their things into the house for them. Keith glanced over at the their new house. It had red bricks and was much smaller then their old house, but how much do only two people really need anyway? The house had a build in chimney that suggested there was a real fireplace in the small bricked house. The roof had black titles and the door was made out of wood and was wide open. Keith could see a little bit of the inside of the house it had ugly floral wallpaper and a wooden floor of what he could tell from looking in from afar. Keith turned away from the house and didn't say a word to his brother Shiro. 

"So how about we meet the neighbors while the moving people are moving our stuff for us?" Shiro suggested breaking the awkward silence that Keith had created between the two brothers. Keith frowned and looked back up at Shiro who only gave him a smile back and Keith folded his arms and let out a small huff as to say no, but Shiro didn't seem to notice and started to walk over to the next door neighbors house. 

"No. I am not coming." Keith said with a pout and turned around as Shiro was a few feet away. Keith was about to just sit on the grass and wait until the moving men were done while playing on his phone, but then he felt a firm grip on his left arm and was starting to be dragged across the front yard by Shiro. Keith tried to wiggle out of Shiro's grip but it was no use and Keith would just have to give up an meet the neighbors. 

"Come on Keith, it will be fine. You don't need to do any of the talking I can handle that." Once Shiro said that he let go of Keith's arm and started to walk faster toward the front door of their neighbor's yard Keith only a few steps behind putting his phone back into his pocket. Shiro and Keith got to the front door and Shiro reached for the doorbell with his fake arm almost missing as he still needs practice with the new arm. Keith heard a faint yelling in a language he didn't understand on the other side of the door before a Cuban women opened the door wearing an apron covered in flour. 

"Oh hello. We are your neighbors and we just moved in and we wanted to introduce ourselves." Shiro explained and pointed to the moving truck and the people who were in blue uniforms taking out boxes and a couch. The Cuban woman was wearing a dress and her hair up and had a floral apron on that reminded Keith of the wallpaper of their new house the woman didn't look too happy about something and kept giving dirty glances at something inside the house. Keith could only guess it was a child about to misbehave or maybe a pet. 

"It is wonderful to meet you two. I am Mrs McClain, but you might as well end up calling me your second mom." The women said with a laugh at the end, but Keith didn't laugh neither did Shiro. Mrs McClain thankfully noticed the awkward silence the last bit had created and quickly changed the subject. 

"So you are?" Mrs McClain looked Keith straight in the eye and kept their eyes glued on Keith. Keith looked up at Shiro blaming him for this question that Mrs McClain had asked.  
sit  
"I am Keith Kogane." Keith said short and sweet, he didn't want to sit around and talk to Mrs McClain all day. Shiro could do that if he wanted, but Keith was going to have none of this. The lady smiled at Keith before turning to Shiro and then looking back at me. 

"So Mr Kogane, you may come over for Dinner tonight if you want to, your whole family can come." Mrs McClain said with a smile while looking at both Keith and Shiro. Keith couldn't believe that Shiro was mistaken as his dad, and to have the same last name. Shiro let out a bit of a laugh and put his real arm to his face before answering. 

"Mrs McClain sorry for the misunderstanding, but I am not Keith's father. I am his Half-Brother, Takashi Shirogane, but everyone just calls me Shiro." Shiro answered trying not to sound like he was just laughing a second ago. Keith rolled his eyes and was about to reach for his phone before he knew Shiro would give him a talk about being nice once they left so he let his hand fall back down. 

"Oh, then you two can tell your parents to come too. I would love to meet them." Mrs McClain had suggested. Keith felt the realization that his parents are not coming back hit like a bag of bricks. He felt tears build up at his eyes, but he couldn't cry because who would cry about that? Not Keith, no way could Keith cry. The Cuban women kept talking about something, but Keith wasn't listening. Keith tried his best to keep calm, he tried his best to win the battle against his tears forming a blurry wall in his eyes, he tried his best not to shake. But keith's best wasn't good enough and Keith didn't think, but his legs moved and he felt tears crawling down his face as she rushed behind his house hearing his name from a familiar voice, but that seemed so far away and Keith didn't want to listen. Keith pulled his legs tightly against his chest his head leaning on a fence and a wall to his house. Keith couldn't think about anything, but the moment that it happened. Keith could hear his name being called once every often, but it seemed so far away and Keith didn't answer. Keith couldn't answer, he couldn't let anyone see him. Nobody wanted to see him anyway, everyone was dead who loved him. Keith didn't know how long he was there, he didn't care that it started to get cold and dark he didn't want to move, he wouldn't move. Keith didn't know when he felt something or someone touching him and calling out his name. Keith opened his eyes that stung with tears to see Shiro kneeling next to him in the dark. It was dark? How long was he out there? Did Keith care? No. Once Keith opened his eyes he felt him be pulled forward to something warm. Keith closed his eyes and didn't mind and kept hearing hushed sorries from a familiar voice. Was it Shiro? Probably. Keith just wanted to be back home in Texas and somewhere where there is no cars, somewhere where there are only people who care. Shiro is someone who cares, maybe that place is this new home. If Keith needed to try his best it would be for his half-brother, if for anyone else. 

Before Keith knew it he was staring at the ceiling in his new room still in his clothes and his phone in his pocket. Keith knew that Shiro would want him to get a good rest for his first day of school, maybe if Keith was lucky he would even let him stay home and not go to school for just one more day. Keith rolled over and took of his jacket and gloves and didn't care about his other clothes and pulled over the cover and let out a yawn before closing his eyes and welcoming the warm arms of sleep.


End file.
